


Look What You've Brought Us To

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Yochan</p><p>Judas watches Jesus and Mary.  It won't be the first time he can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What You've Brought Us To

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad someone else sees it. (JCS2000 is the gayest thing I've ever seen. I love it. So hard.)
> 
> Written for ViolaCoye

 

 

I couldn't look away.

She stroked his hair like a girl with a rag doll, fingers curling possessively as he dozed. Unaware, I thought, until he shifted and opened his eyes and caught her thin jaw in his fingers.

_Soft fingers. Uncommonly soft for a carpenter's hands._

They kissed for a long time. Slowly, sleepily, like lovers in a sunbeam despite the night's chill. 

For a moment, his eyes shifted toward the shadows and I was sure that he'd seen me. But his gaze continued past me until he closed his eyes again.

_Once, when I was boy seeking manhood, I paid a dull-eyed whore for her love. She kissed me on a threadbare silken mattress. And dizzy with incense, I fucked her, held her bronze curves while she moved with my body inside of her._

I wanted it to be that memory that set something in me aflame. But I knew in my heart it was more than that, and more than my rage at the sight of their sin. I shoved my palm shamefully against my own rigid heat, pushing it away.

_I am a sinner too, Christ. Touch me. Relieve this fire._

She drew a blanket around them both, for warmth or modesty, I could not tell. But I could tell what their bodies did beneath. I watched her rise and fall, watched him tighten and shiver. I imagined their cries.

When they finally stilled, sleeping against one another, I ran my hand across my face. Cold sweat.

So I opened the wine beside me, let the honeyed heat slide down my throat. I let it warm the space behind my eyes and the flesh of my lips. And then I wrapped fingers around my flesh and beat at the hot pain he made me feel. 

 


End file.
